monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Synergies
Synergies are combos of monsters that when in the same team, provide buffs to those Astromons or the whole team. The evolution usually does not matter, unless doing an evolution synergy. If there are 2 Synergies with the same effect, only the Synergy with the highest value will be applied. Known Synergies Element Fire Power lvl 1- at least 3 fire Astromons, all allies, HP +5% in all battles Water Power lvl 1- at least 3 water Astromons, all allies, HP +5% in all battles Wood Power lvl 1- at least 3 wood Astromons, all allies, HP +5% in all battles Light Power lvl 1- at least 3 light Astromons, all allies, HP +5% in all battles Dark Power lvl 1- at least 3 dark Astromons, all allies, HP +5% in all battles Gender Sisterhood- Girl Astromons, all allies, Defense +6% in all battles Brotherhood- Boy Astromons, all allies, Defense +6% in all battles Type Healthy Tanks- at least 3 tank Astromons, Synergy Astromons, HP +7% in all battles Concentrated Attack- at least 3 attack Astromons, Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Ironclad Defense- at least 3 defense Astromons, Synergy Astromons, Defense +7% in all battles Healing Touch- at least 2 healing Astromons, all allies, HP +5% in all battles Balancing Act- at least 3 balanced Astromons, Synergy Astromons, Resist. +6% in all battles Evolution Evo Power lvl 1- at least 3 Astromons that are their second evolution or above, all allies, Defense +5% in all battles Evo Power lvl 2- at least 3 Astromons that are in their third evolution or above, all allies, Defense +8% in all battles Hidden Spring Chickens- Boltwing, Garuda, all allies, HP +5% in all battles Dragonblood- Sparkitt, Draka, Synergy Astromons, Resist. +6% in all battles Spearmasters- at least 3 Astromons that use spears, Synergy Astromons, Defense +6% in all battles Swordmasters- at least 3 Astromons that use a sword, Synergy Astromons, Crit. Dmg +10% in the Astromon League Trained Ninjas- (please add the 2 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Crit. Dmg +8% in all battles Deceivers- (please add the 2 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Crit. Rate +5% in all battles Young Sorceresses- Canariah, Jellion ,Synergy Astromons, Crit. Rate +5% in all battles Noble Knights- (please add the 3 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Crit. Rate +5% in all battles Love Is in the Air- Sanzang, Sun Wukong, Synergy Astromons, Crit. Dmg +10% in the Astromon League Frenemies- Yaksha, Vampire, Seastar, Sura, Phibian, Latt, Tigar, Sherlock, Lupin, Synergy Astromons, Attack +6% in all battles Warrior's Strength- Sun Wukong, Indra, Shiva, Siegfried, Leo, Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Feral Howl- (please add the 2 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Crit. Dmg +9% in the Astromon League High Tide- Shellie, Mona, Seiren, Seastar, Jellai, Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Animal Protection- Latt/Bron/Rudolph/Monkiki, Synergy Astromons, Defense +8% in all battles Nightcrawlers- Vampire, Banshee, Succubus, Jack-o-Lyn, Incubus, Nightmare, Synergy Astromons, Crit. Dmg +8% in all battles Mages' Guild- Banshee, Persephone , Medusa, Cura, Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Snowy Village- (please add the 3 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Crit. Rate +5% in all battles Furry Friends- Miho/Sun Wukong/Wildfang, Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Spectral Force- (please add the 3 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Overgrown Bushes- (please add the 3 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Attack +6% in all battles Childhood Friends- Latt/Cocomon/Miho, Synergy Astromons, HP +8% in all battles Iron Fists- Sura/Yaksha/Leo/Anu, Synergy Astromons, Attack +8% in dungeons Goddesses of War- Victoria, Odin, Valkyrie, Wildfang, Balrona , Yaksha , Jeanne, Mona ,Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Cold-Blooded- (please add the 2 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Attack +8% in dungeons Mentor & Disciple- Medusa, Toadora, Synergy Astromons, Crit. Rate +7% in the Astromon League Celebrities- (please add the 2 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Crit. Dmg +10% in the Astromon League From the East- Sanzang, Sun Wukong, Onmyoji, Hana, Synergy Astromons, Attack +8% in the Astromon League Oz-some Party- Persephone, Loki, Cura, Radis, Synergy Astromons, HP +5% in all battles Ragnarok- Odin, Valkyrie, Loki, Thor, Synergy Astromons, Attack +5% in all battles Team Players- (please add the 2 Astromons), Synergy Astromons, Defense +10% in all battles Sharpshooters- Artemis , Cupid , Hunter ,Synergy Astromons, Crit. Rate +7% in the Astromon League Money Pouches- Seastar, Grabag, Synergy Astromons, Attack +8% in dungeons We're the Boss! - Mona, Boltwing, Tigar, Mera, Synergy Astromons, HP +5% in all battles Living Legends- Boltwing, Mera, Synergy Astromons, Attack +8% in dungeons Section heading Write the second section of your page here.